


Oh, Haven't You Heard?

by Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla



Series: Kyla's TWDG One-Shots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, written pre-episode 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla/pseuds/Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla
Summary: Takes place post-episode 4. Minerva and the others were rescued and Lilly was defeated. Louis and Clem get a bit over-excited and reveal their little secret in front of the group.





	Oh, Haven't You Heard?

**Author's Note:**

> hai this is me tryna get back into the writing scene after my account collecting dust for two years. hope you like it!

As the gates of the run-down boarding school closed Clementine finally let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. A similar sigh of relief audibly swept over the rest of the kids as they all faced each other in the courtyard. Nervous laughter quickly turned to cheers of celebration as the group relished in the satisfaction of them all finally being safe from Lilly and the Delta. 

Minerva was in tears as she clung to Violet tightly, the pair finally being able to relax in each other's embrace safely behind the walls. Seeing her friend truly happy brought a warm feeling in Clementine’s chest.

"It's official, we won." Aasim cheered, letting Omar down onto one of the picnic tables.  
"We kicked raider ass and made it out alive!"

"And, well, mostly unscathed." Chimed in Ruby, who checked the bruise on the back of Aasim's head from where he was hit with the butt of a rifle.  
"After a blow like that you really outta get some rest now that we have the chance."

Clementine gave a knowing chuckle watching Aasim try to find something to say.  
Once he was under her nurturing gaze, he was a dead man

Clementine felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she was greeted to a familiar freckled face and a wide smile  
"Told ya you wouldn't die if you just listened to your hat." Louis joked, pushing the brim down over Clem's eyes.

"And I told you that you wouldn't die if you just listened to what I say." she smirked

"Well I usually do what I'm told anyway, and I've seen what happens to people who cross you. You're charming but scary. It's one of the reasons I like you so much." He said tilting his head to the side.

"Like, huh?"

"Like-like."

With a hand grasping the collar of his shirt and a devilish look in her eyes, Clementine brought his soft lips to hers. Clem felt the same electricity running through her veins at that moment as she had a few days earlier, in the piano room.

She pulled away, staring into his soft brown eyes for only a moment before she realized she wasn't the only one staring.

They all were

Staring at her, at him, at them.

Clementine felt the heat in her cheeks rising as she stumbled for the words to explain.

"What? Never seen a guy kiss his beautiful girlfriend before?" he said triumphantly, putting a hand around her waist and pulling her close

"Ha, when the hell did that start?" Violet joked. "I'm surprised you're still alive after attempting to ask her out."  
Clem smirked at Violet and shook her head.

"Actually, Vi, it was this gorgeous lady here who asked me out" the compliment only made the warmth in her cheeks rise further. "And it was a few hours before Lilly and her goons knocked on our door."

"So you guys are... a couple now?" asked a small voice to Clementine's left. She looked down to see AJ with a huge smile on his face.  
"Yeah," Clem answered, looking back up at Louis. "Yeah, we are."

"Hey Vi, you and Minnie better watch out. Cuz Clem and I are totally gonna steal your Cutest-Couple-At-Erikson's-Boarding-School-For-Troubled-Youth award!" Louis squeezed her into a tight hug, reinstating the embarrassment of the whole situation.

"Good luck with that, Lou" sang Minerva as she planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheekbone and lead her to the dorms.

With the exhaustion of the walk home settling in, the others began to head that way as well as the sun set over the forest trees.

"So..." Clementine began nervously. "Are you going to be sleeping in my room now?"

"Do you.. Do you want me to?" He asked, taking her hand.

"We could try it out. If you want to, of course. I'm not going to make you." The thought of falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat was a soothing idea in Clem's mind.

"Yeah," He said softly. "I think I'd like that."

Clementine squeezed his hand with a smile as they made their way inside.

"Is Louis sharing a room with us now?" AJ asked excitedly from his bunk.

"I am tonight, little dude." Louis took off his coat and placed it over the desk chair.

"And what about tomorrow?" He looked to Clem.

"We'll see, now get some sleep." She ran her fingers through his hair as he laid down.

With AJ out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow, Louis and Clementine laid down together in the adjacent bed.  
With one final kiss, they said their good-nights. As the light of the moon shined through the window, Clementine counted the freckles on Louis' face until she was lulled to sleep.


End file.
